


A World in Mourning

by MsFaust



Category: Marvel
Genre: RIP Stan Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: I feel pretty bad that I didn’t do this sooner, but here is my farewell to Stan Lee.You helped make our world a little more marvelous. Godspeed.





	A World in Mourning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fetch the Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349525) by [Clocksmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocksmith/pseuds/Clocksmith). 



Something was wrong.  
  
That was clear to all the heroes of New York City. Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and all the others—they knew in their hearts that something was very, very wrong. Judging from the lack of supervillain activity, it wouldn’t have surprised them to know that the evil half of the superpowered world felt it too.  
  
But what was it?  
  
“You’re awful quiet, webhead.”  
  
Glancing up at the red and gold armored figure, Spider-Man sighed.  
  
”Aunt May said the same thing—well, kind of,” he admitted. “I wasn’t sure how to tell her, but when I woke up this morning...”  
  
”You felt sad, and you couldn’t explain why?” Iron Man nodded. “Seems like everybody has that feeling.”  
  
”I’d think it was some dark force that did this,” remarked Doctor Strange as he floated down to land beside the two on the roof of the Avengers headquarters. “But I don’t think that’s the case.”  
  
”Tell me about it,” agreed Hawkeye as he and several other members of the Avengers joined them. “It’s like we know the reason and we just can’t place it.”  
  
For a few moments, there was silence as they tried to figure out what that reason could be. Eventually, Spider-Man broke the silence.  
  
”You know, it kind of feels like when I lost Uncle Ben, only without the guilt,” he sad. “Or when Gwen was—”  
  
He stopped, eyes going wide in realization.  
  
“We’ve lost someone,” he said, almost inaudibly. “Someone is gone—someone important.”  
  
“But who?”  
  
Perched on a nearby building’s fire escape, Deadpool fought the urge to call up with the answer. It just felt disrespectful to go breaking the fourth wall out loud today.  
  
“Whoever they were, they deserve our respect,” Captain America declared. He turned to the other Avengers. “Tonight, we’re going to hold a service, and everyone will attend.”  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement before heading off to spread the word.  
  
(Marvel)  
  
The city of New York wasn’t the only place paying respect to whoever had gone. All across the world, people were in mourning. From Latveria to Genosha, from Wakanda to the Savage Land, it was a solemn day for everyone as they honored the unknown being. Most did not know who exactly they were honoring (there were a few exceptions, but they kept quiet out of respect), but everyone knew that the person being seen off was someone of tremendous importance.  
  
Yet nowhere was it more felt than in New York, the capital of the superhuman world. No one really understood why, but it was there that the being’s loss was felt the most. Furthermore, when the people of the Big Apple remembered that day, a few swore that as everyone looked up at the heavens, certain that was where the mystery person was now, they heard a faint voice whisper a single word.  
  
”Excelsior...”


End file.
